


Ghost I never knew

by Aqui



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Characters only, Dream and Techno are frienemies, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Quackity is a mess, Techno and Phil are friends, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), These are characters RPF tag is for visibility, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, cw: dissociation vibes but unintentional, idk what kind of au this is, kinda? idk, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqui/pseuds/Aqui
Summary: The names call him, but he doesn't know who they are.Or maybe he does.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: The Other Side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146527
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	Ghost I never knew

**Author's Note:**

> Title from, "The Other Side of Paradise" by Glass Animals.
> 
> **Note edited as of February 7, 2021**
> 
> Tags changed, typographical and grammatical errors fixed. Will still edit if more errors are found. QNB sequel in process.

Most of the times, it was only Techno.

Sometimes he's sitting in the corner of a small coffee shop, with brick-lined walls, cozy yellow lights and acaia tables partnered with soft, navy cushioned seats, making it the perfect place to pass time in with a book in hand, or just to have a fresh, steaming cup of coffee to shock your nerves, and maybe a sweet treat or two. Maybe a slice of chocolate cake, or a honey-glazed doughnut. But sometimes, he's driving home after a long day from the office, the dotted necktie he's wearing becoming too tight for his liking, so he would tug at it, loosening it at a stoplight. Sometimes he's laying in a hospital bed, the loud beeping of machinery ringing throughout the small room, deafening him, while the fumes of strong bleach and disinfectants give him a headache. Sometimes he's the one holding flowers outside the ward, anxiously glancing around the halls as he held the bouquet of yellow roses close.

Sometimes he's at a bar, drinking. Sometimes he's alone in his apartment.

But most of the time, he'll be sitting on a ledge, the city becoming nothing but a blur below him, nothing but bright lights that are passing by too quickly for anyone to even notice. Rush hour. The noises would have been loud and obnoxious, but he can't hear them. Not when he's at the top of the world.

The sky would be tearing itself into bleeding wisps of oranges, purples and reds, with the clouds washing over them and painting the scene into a more majestic sight.

But nobody would notice. Nobody would look. Nobody would glance up, too busy with their own lives. Techno understands. But he knows that he'll look. He knows he would. He always ends up looking, anyway. It's too beautiful to ignore.

The wind blows, and some of the strands of his bright pink hair come loose from the lousy braid he had put it in to keep it in place. It flicks against his face, but he doesn't bother fixing it.

They were odd places, the places he has been; but Techno does not mind. If there's something he wants to do, it's to go to different places. To run away.  
But from what?

"You seem deep in thought."

A voice snaps him out of his trance, and he whips his head back to the source so quickly, he would have snapped his neck. A man emerges from the door that leads down building, hands pocketed in his two-toned jacket, a navy blue beanie covering his head. Little wisps of raven hair peek under it, but he doesn't seem too bothered to fix it as he walks towards Techno, who blinks in surprise, looking carefully at him as he demands for the first time ever, "Who are you?"

The man lets out a nervous grin, coating his reply with humor, "Sorry to intrude, _princesa_. But this tower is mine."

Techno literally gapes at him, brows knitted. Half of him was filled with confusion, setting the alarms in his head, indicating that he's in a situation where in he doesn't know what to do. The other half is filled with ticking annoyance, because the man had the audacity to call him a fucking princess. If it was any normal day, Techno would have resorted to punching him straight in the face and break his nose, but today he can't, because he was mostly very confused.

"Quackity."

"Huh?" He knits his brows, confused.

"My name's Quackity. But you can call me anything you want, _cariño_."

The first time it happens, he finds himself in the middle of a stage.

"Wha-" he sputters, jumping from his seat. The heavy wooden chair lands with a thud, the sound echoing throughout the hall. He looks around, and he's- he's- where-

"Techno," a voice calls out from the velvet seats in the music hall. He turns towards the voice and sees- someone. Who is it?

"Hard to say good bye, huh?" The man says, humming as he gestures towards the grand piano sitting in the center of the stage.

Techno gives him a blank look, blinking. "What? I- I'm not-"

"It's okay, you know. I know it's hard." The man continues to speak, green and white striped hat covering his eyes. His arms are crossed, but as he walks closer to the stage, he reaches an arm out to pat Techno's shoulder, gentle yet firm. He looks up at Techno with a grin, but his blue eyes sparkle with longing and sadness. Techno finds himself pursing his lips. What's happening? Where is he? Who is this man? Why is he talking to Techno like he knows him?

"But hey, nothing can stop us from ever playing, right?"

The blue eyes crinkle into little lines as the man before him chuckles fondly. He picks up the chair that had fallen, pulls it closer to the piano and takes his place in front of the keys.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?"

Techno stares at the man for a good moment before reluctantly taking a seat beside him. He opens the cover and then grins.

"How about a little ditty from our college days, huh? For nostalgia's sake."

Techno turns to look at the keys, choosing his reply carefully, "You know what I want."

The man laughs, cheerily, and Techno eases immediately. He doesn't know why. "Of course I'll play it for you, mate. Anything for an old friend."

Nimble fingers move on the checkered keys, the sound of music filling the spacious, empty hall. Techno finds himself smiling as he watches the man in the striped hat play the piano, jolly notes keeping him smiling. The man smiles back.

_His name was Phil._

That was the only thing he remembered when he's sitting in a coffee shop later on, brows knitted together as his hold on his latte tightens, the warmth of the cup stinging his palms in a nice way. Oddly, he feels calm. But he's confused. What just happened?

 _Phil._ A voice in his head nags. _His name is Phil._

Techno finds himself writing the name Phil down in the small journal he's always carrying.

_Jan 20, 2018_

_Phil. His name is Phil. He plays piano._

The second time it happens, he finds himself in a yacht.

The sea breeze is warm on his cheeks, and the sun setting on the horizon is just magnificent. He would have found it nice, but-

"What the heck?" He mumbles looking at himself. He's wearing a nice floral shirt, fashionably unbuttoned, exposing his torso. He's in some khakis, feet comfortable in flip-flops. His face is stinging a bit from sunburn, sunglasses resting on his hair.

"Hey, man!" A guy pats him on the back, and he hisses from the stinging sensation. The man immediately pulls his hand back, laughing as he lets out a little, 'oops.'

"Sorry! Forgot about the sunburn. You should've listened earlier when I told you to put on some sunscreen."

"What the heck?" He repeats, now a little louder, eyes squinting at the other guy. He had sandy hair, eyes green as the margaritas he was holding. He hands the other glass to Techno, who hesitantly takes it.

"It's not my fault you're stubborn." The man grins as he downs his drink, the little freckles on his reddening face from being under the sun all day making the little action endearing. Charming. Huh. Techno's hand twitches as he fights the need to punch him in the face for some reason.

He settles for a safe reply, scrunching his nose as he sets down his untouched drink, "You know I don't like social gatherings."

The man wheezes, holding unto the rail of the yacht as he doubles over in laughter.

"Dude, this is why you're single."

Techno snorts, retorting back a small, "As if you aren't."

The man wheezes harder, and Techno is actually feeling pain on behalf of the other. Why does he laugh like that? He's going to die at this rate. He snorts at his reaction though, amused. Huh. Why did the feeling of wanting to punch the guy lessen?

The laughing dies down, and the sun is long gone, replaced by stars dotting the sky. The man is humming, before he quietly says, "Hey, Techno."

"Yeah?"

"Bet you couldn't beat me at poker."

Techno smirks at him, grabbing his forggotten margarita and downing it in one shot. The guy gapes at him as he says, "You're on."

_Feb 16, 2019_

_The guy is Dream._

The words written in messy black ink blink back at him as he reads it over and over again.

The third time it happens, Techno is sure it's not just a figment of his imagination as he coughs harshly, breathing laboured. He was in a bed, a hospital bed, with wires and tubes connected to his body. His lungs feel like they were filled with wet cotton, and every inhale and exhale is a pain. His eyes are blurry, but he blinks to clear his vision. The noises are garbled in his ear, but as the ringing stops, he hears his own name.

"Techno?.."

A soft voice calls out, and when he looks at the side with heavy eyes, he sees a man in a soft yellow sweater, brown curly locks peeking under his maroon beanie. He had a bandage on the bridge of his nose, and his chocolate brown eyes look tired. His lips still curl up into a small smile, though.

"Hey, Tech. How are you feeling?"

Techno takes a slow inhale and exhale before he breathes out, "Like shit. Still alive though."

The man smiles softly. The beeping of the apparatus was loud, but it becomes white noise as the man speaks, "I'm glad.."

Techno watches as the man lets out an exhale, slumping into the chair beside the bed. "I'm really glad, Techno."

"I'm a strong man," Techno says softly, taking another painful breath. "But this still sucks."

The man smiles a little wider, but his eyes are teary. He watches him immediately try to wipe it away. 

"Sorry, I'm just- I really- I was just.. you really scared me there, Techno. I thought I lost you. I thought I lost my brother."

Techno does not know this man at all, but his first instinct was to weakly raise his hand to cup his cheek. "I'm sorry. Was just tired. Didn't mean to scare you."

The man holds his hand and chokes out a sob. 

"It's okay, Tech. Just- just... next time-- don't scare me again next time."

The machine beeps, and Techno's breathing becomes louder than it. It takes him a few more moments before he could speak again, "I'll try. I'm sorry."

The man shakes his head as he buries his face on Techno's palm. "No, no, no, it's okay. It's okay." He tries to regain his composure, taking a deep breath, smiling at Techno.

"It's okay. I'm just being silly." He chuckles softly despite his tears, and Techno wipes them away gently. He laughs, still holding Techno's hand.

"Anyways, I've finished the song!" He sniffles, smiling softly. "Do you wanna hear it?" He asks, carefully pulling away to grab the guitar that's sitting on the side of the bed.

Techno smiles weakly.

"Of course. You know I love your songs."

_Dec 24, 2020_

_Wilbur._

Techno's eyes sting as he reads the name scribbled on the latest page of his journal, his chest tightening at the sight of it. A few teardrops stain the page, and Techno furiously wipes his face.

Why is he crying?

He doesn't really want it to happen again, but alas, fate has different plans.

"You seem deep in thought."

There he was again, the man that had shown up at the rooftop. Techno grumbles in annoyance, giving the other man a glare as he sits quietly on the ledge.

"Woah, chill, I'm not gonna do anything."

Technoblade huffs in frustration, brows knitted as he demands once again, "Who are you?"

The raven-haired man grins, hands pocketed in his two-toned jacket. He says something, but Technoblade can't hear it.

"What?"

"I said-"

Techno watches the man speak, watches him move his lips. But he hears nothing. He groans in annoyance, burying his head in his hands.

"Didn't think my name would give somebody a headache." The man says with a nervous grin.

Techno sighs, defeated. He shakes his head.

"I'm just frustrated."

_Jan 19, 2020_

_A man with a two-toned jacket and a beanie. Nice smile. Dark hair. He called me a, "princess," and I want to punch him in the face._

There was no name.


End file.
